


The promise of time

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	The promise of time

There's a wasteland of wishes  
And derelict dreams  
Of half-baked hopes   
And abandoned schemes

I cross memory mountains  
For fabled forevers  
Past boulders of hope  
And frozen-soul rivers

Repeatedly counting   
The fruitless years  
Inconsolable heartbreaks  
And monsoons of tears

There is desperate graffiti  
On nobody's walls  
And a pathway to nowhere  
With nothing at all

Lists of to-dos  
But nothing that matters  
Constricted desires  
And ideals in tatters

It's a suburban desert  
Where the skies are grey  
Every mirror is smashed  
And I fade away

The promise of time  
Is never enough  
In our half-hearted search  
For the legend of love


End file.
